The ABC Drabbles
by Identicality
Summary: A series of oneshots with words that start with the letter. Will include hurt!Jack, family fluff, alternate universes, action, and more! Focus will be on Jack Frost though other Guardians will be featured a lot. Includes blind!Jack, deaf!Jack, claustrophobia, and muteness. There will be more!
1. A

**A/N: Look! I'm ****back with a story in tow! Each chapter has a letter. This chapter is A. (There will be more notes at the bottom.)**

**The words are: abomination, attack, aphasia*, and adoption.**

***Aphasia means mute.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians. If I did, you would not have a happy ending. I would have killed Jack or something. Be glad.**

* * *

"You are an awful person, Jack Frost! You don't even deserve to be called a person! You are a monster! An abomination! I hate you Jack Frost!" said a young, bright, sweet and yet terrifying little girl.

Jack Frost stood with his back pushed up against a tree with a heartbreaking look on his face. His eyes were filling with tears and he tried to blink them away but before he could, the little girl saw and said, "Aww. Is poor snowflake crying? Well, that's too bad. I guess the baby needs a nap."

Jack knew he should have saw it coming, but he definitely did not see the fist coming towards his face. He was knocked out on impact. He collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap. The girl stood above saying, "Night-night, Jack. I'll be back."

Jack slowly awoke to a pounding head. He groaned loudly. He sat up with a hand on one side of his head. He slowly stood up with a wince, looking around. He saw a lot of trees and noticed that snow was coming down really fast and with low visibility. Jack groaned again. Just what he needed, a blizzard that was out of his control.

Jack quietly asked the wind to take him away, but before he could leave, someone was coming towards him. It was a small girl with long hair and hard to distinguish features. She approached Jack quickly and Jack forced himself into the tree. That was the girl from earlier!

"Hello, Jack. I'm back! Did you miss me?"

Jack gasped trying to come up with something witty to say but before he could she continued on saying, "Cat's got your tongue? Have nothing to say? That's just too darn bad!" When she finished speaking, she punched Jack in the stomach. Jack bent over, gasping for breath. However she did not stop there. She kicked his legs out from under him and he fell. Jack instantly curled up, knowing what was coming next.

She kicked him, everywhere. She kicked his legs, his arms, his head, his stomach, his back, everywhere. She pulled a knife out of her boot. Jack cautiously peeked from his current position but flinched violently when he saw her holding a knife. He quickly ducked his head back underneath his arms.

"Oh, Jack," she said in a sing-song voice. "There's no need to hide from me! I just want to have a little fun is all." She approached Jack with her knife and knelt down. She grabbed a chunk of Jack's snow white and pulled it towards her. Jack tensed, afraid what was going to happen. She moved her knife quickly towards the hair. She chopped the chunk of hair off and moved towards another. This time she cut it closer to the roots. She kept doing this until she had all of his hair. She backed away from and made it appear like she was leaving but instead climbed the tree Jack was under.

Jack sighed when he felt her finally let go of his hair. He stayed still until he was sure she was gone. He uncurled from his ball and felt his hair. It was now spotty and nearly bald in other places and generally did not look good. He was glad that his hair would grow back eventually although it was slow going. He sighed and leaned against the tree, closing his eyes.

The girl watched silently from her spot in the tree. She had not moved a muscle. She did not want to accidentally make a noise and have Jack see her. That would not do at all. It would not be good.

She saw Jack lean against the tree and close his eyes. Yes, this would be perfect. She dropped silently dow from her branch and leaned close towards Jack. Jack felt a breeze and opened his eyes and immediately backed away with a slight, hard to hear screech. In front of Jack, crouched the girl and her knife held in front of her, towards Jack.

Jack tried to back up further but he was as close to the tree as he could get. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best. He pretended that she was not there and that he was simply resting against this tree.

The girl saw Jack close his eyes and she knew he was going to ignore her. That didn't matter to her though. She gripped her knife tighter and brought it right up to Jack's neck and she saw and felt him tense. She smiled. She slowly, oh so slowly, brought her knife closer and closer to Jack's neck. She slit his skin and some blood started dribbling down his neck.

Jack whimpered but the whimper was dismissed quickly. She pushed the knife further and further until Jack felt like screaming but he did not want to give her the satisfaction. She kept going until the knife was halfway gone. She then slowly, agonizingly, pulled the knife back out.

Jack clenched his teeth and was tense but there was nothing he could do. Finally, after what seemed to last for infinite, the knife was away from him and he opened his eyes. What he saw was unsettling. The knife was coated in blood, his blood. He looked past the knife and towards the girl who did it and saw a smile on her face. The smile frightened him.

Jack slowly and cautiously, grabbed his staff, and stood up. The girl just stood there, staring at him. Jack stared back, careful to show no sign of the pain he was in. Then, the girl just turned around and walked away. Jack watched her walk away until she was a speck in the distance. Then Jack flew to his lake to take care of his injuries to the best of his abilities.

Jack sat in the middle of his lake looking down at the reflective icy surface. He gingerly touched the cut at his neck and flinched when he felt the pain. He allowed a thin layer of frost to form over the gash. He then flew to his favorite tree and went to sleep. He didn't wake up for a week.

When the week was up, his cut was healed and he felt like he was never attacked. He called for the wind to ask to fly away, but no sound came out. Jack frowned and tried again. He received the same results. Jack began to panic and started to try screaming but no sound was made.

Jack fell to the ground crying, freaked out because of the silence. He HATED silence. Silence meant nobody talking, and being alone and Jack HATED being alone. He tried to avoid it but sometimes, there was only so much he could do.

He lay there on the ground, tears falling down to the ice where they promptly froze and he sobbed, and sobbed until he was sleeping, and he still had tears streaming from his eyes.

It's been years since Jack lost his voice. He has gotten over it, or at least, can ignore it for days, months, years. He hides the scar though. He wears a blue turtleneck as well a blue beanie that he found. He flies all over the world delivering snow to the children.

Jack loves to play with them even if they can't see him. He just pretends. He is good at that. He has had a lot of practice. He flies to Burgess street plaza. He watches and plays with the kids. He even gave a little boy the best sled ride he will ever encounter in all his life.

It began to get dark and the kids started to dwindle indoors to warm up by the fires and drink hot chocolate next to their families. Jack smiled softly and began to fly towards his lake till he saw a something move in an alley.

Curious, Jack flew down to the alley and saw the mysterious shape move away. Jack followed out of curiosity. Quickly, he caught up the fast moving figure. The figure turned around and said, "Hello mate. It's been a while, hasn't it. Blizzard of '68 right?"

Startled, Jack stepped back but relaxed quickly realizing it was just Bunny. However, he felt something being placed rapidly over his head, and Jack began to freak out. He kicked and punched but he never connected. He felt as if he was going in circles until he hit something with a loud thud. He climbed out of whatever restricted him and looked about in wonder.

He was in the North Pole, North's workshop! Jack has been trying to get in their for years! He looked around and he saw all of them. He saw Sandy floating in a corner, sleeping; North talking to one of his yetis; Tooth, talking to her fairies, giving out orders; and Bunnymund just popping out of one of his tunnels. Jack was actually ecstatic.

Jack was in North's workshop! He could not believe it! He had a large smile on his face despite being shoved in a sack only minutes before. "What are you so happy about, Frost? Up to any tricks today," said Bunny. Jack's smile lessened slightly but it was hardly noticeable.

"Jack, my boy! Glad you could make it! You are Guardian now. Play music!" Instantly music began and there was confetti and streamers coming down and Jack was startled. He slammed his staff to the ground and frost spread everywhere. It even coated quite a few elves.

Jack made a motion as if to say, "Knock it off!" None of them particularly noticed this though.

"Jack, sweetie, why did you do that?" Jack motioned to it all with angry scowl indicating it was too much. It was all too much. The noises, the activity, it was way too much and in such short notice.

The Guardians looked at Jack in shock. Shocked that he didn't just say what was wrong.

"Jack, why won't you just say? All these motions are confusing." Jack stared at them. They didn't know that he couldn't talk? He stared at each of them individually and pointed towards his neck with a slashing motion.

Sandy understood what he meant immediately. He tried to catch the others' attention but they were still thinking it through. Frowning, Sandy picked up the nearest elf and shook him vigorously making his bells ring. The Guardians and Jack looked at him and he pointed to his mouth and made an X motion and pointed back towards Jack. The Guardians looked between the two and then they got it.

Jack couldn't talk just like Sandy! Bunny looked at Jack and said, "So this entire time, you could not talk? Even in '68?" Jack looked at him and responded by putting his arms up as if to say "Exactly!"

"I'm sorry Jack! I had no idea. If I had known," Tooth said but Jack walked over to her an patted her shoulder. The meaning was instantly understood. Jack smiled, glad he was finally being 'heard'.

The battle against Pitch has just ended and everyone was in North's workshop. Sandy was back and everyone was happy. Jack sat leaning against a window looking out. North came up to him asking, "Jack. How did you lose ability to speak?"

Jack looked at him and sat thinking whether he should show North why he can't talk. He lifted his hands and pulled down the neck of of his turtleneck revealing the scar. North gasped in shock as he saw Jack's scar. "Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have done something. Anything."

Jack put his hand on North's shoulder to stop him from talking and Jack gave him an 'It's okay' smile.

North continued on, "No, it's not. You didn't deserve this, none of it!" Jack frowned at him and decided the best way to get his message across was to hug him. Jack got on his knees and wrapped his arms around North and hugged him tight. Surprised, North stopped talking, and wrapped his arms around Jack.

Jack climbed into North's lap and stayed there, closing his eyes. North got the message, and picked Jack up with him. Jack snuggled into North as he was picked up. Ignoring the other Guardians' stares, he took Jack into one of the guest rooms he had in the workshop. North pulled the covers down with one hand and placed Jack onto the bed. He pulled the covers up and tucked Jack in. Jack opened his eyes and smiled at North before he went to sleep. North smiled softly and left the room.

North sat in a chair in the globe room, ignoring the Guardians and drank a glass of egg nog contentedly.

It has been a week since the battle and Jack was still at the North Pole. North didn't mind. He loved having Jack around. He brought fun to everything he did. Even the boring things. He even helped the yetis with the toys by testing them out. Jack has been very helpful.

North found Jack in the main toy production room testing out an RC helicopter. North smiled seeing Jack's large grin on his face. He loved to see him so happy.

"Come Jack. Walk with me." North began walking down a hall, and Jack followed. "Jack, you enjoy staying here yes?" Jack cautiously nodded his head. "And you have always wanted a home to come back to after a long day and spend time with family, ya?" Slowly, cautiously, Jack nodded his head again. "Jack, would you like to live here with me, and be my family?" Jack smiled a really big, grand smile and jumped hugging North. "Great! I show you new room! Yetis helped decorate! Come, Jack!"

Jack followed North bouncing up and down on his feet. After what seemed like a millennia to Jack, they made it to his new room. The door itself was a pale blue and jack opened it to see what the rest was. Jack smiled in awe.

His room was painted a very pale blue with silvery white snowflakes that sparkled in the night. His bed had dark blue covers and with the same snowflake design. His dresser, bookshelf, and wardrobe was all white. Jack turned around and hugged North around the middle. North wrapped his arms around Jack as well and said, "Welcome to the family, Jack. Welcome to the family."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please tell me in a review. Questions, comments, concerns, etc. I want to know. Whatever you can tell me will make my writing better. Also, you can give me word recommendations for any of the letters remaining. I will take them into consideration and if I like them better than the ones I have now, then I will use them. I will also credit you. So no problems! Also, this has been my longest chapter ever! The next chapter will probably be up next week or so. I have most of all week to finish however I am still insanely busy even though it is summer. For those who have read A Guardian's Family, my sister, THE EDITOR, is editing this one as well to make sure it is presentable. Anyhow, I'll 'see' you next chapter!**

* * *

_THE EDITOR'S NOTE:__ So like Sissy the author said we are back with another story. And naturally I am the editor because without me her paragraphs are ginormous blobs of basically __every thing was already said in the author's note. So see you at the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story._

* * *

**Read, review, and enjoy!**


	2. B

"North! North, look at what I found!" Jack yelled, barreling into North's office with his arms full.

"Jack, how many times did I tell you to knock before entering!"

"Sorry, North. But look at what I found!" Jack said dumping the stuff from his arms to the ground. "See! There's balloons, and I found bubbles, too!" Jack proceeded to pick up the bubbles to make them, and promptly froze them. "Look! Frozen bubbles!"

"Bah! I can do better!" North blew a balloon up and somehow, managed to have a bubble float inside the balloon.

"No way! There is no way that is possible! Let me try!" After many, many, failed attempts, Jack admitted defeat saying, "I shall bow down to the master and admit my defeat, oh Great One! Where did you learn to do that, North?"

"Magic, Jack. Magic."

"That. Is. Awesome."

"You've been spending too much time around Jamie."

"What is that supposed to mean? It's not like I have very many believers to hang out with and besides, Jamie is almost my age now!"

"Jack, you are only 14?"

"No. I am 15! I said _almost_ my age."

"You are only 15? I thought you were older than that, maybe 18 or 19 even! 15 is young!"

"Not during my time. I was expected to begin working when I was 12 and I did, but the other men often let me go because my sister needed me because she physically needed me near her. She had bad memories from when our father died and I was the only person able to keep her happy." Jack shrugged.

"Jack, that is awful. No one should have to work at such a young age. You should be playing and believing! Not working."

"North, I did believe. I believed until I died." Jack said with confidence and conviction clear in his voice.

"Jack! That is not the point! I mean that you were forced to grow up too soon!" North nearly growled.

"North! I did not grow up! I was still a kid! I played with my sister and told her stories about the Guardians, yes, you guys, but she believed and so did I! I have always believed and have never stopped believing!" Jack yelled loudly at North before flying away at a top notch speed.

North sighed, wishing that it did not turn into a fight. He just hoped Jack would cool off soon, pun not intended.

Jack flew quickly away from Santoff Clausen. He was not paying any attention to his surroundings and had no idea where he was flying to, but he just wanted to get away from North and his workshop. Jack blinked his eyes to try to hold back the tears when he hit something. Hard. He fell down to the ground, unconscious.

Jack woke up hours later with his eyes scrunched tight, holding back tears from physical pain. He put his hand to his head, opening his eyes to see what he ran into.

Jack could have sworn he opened his eyes. He moved his hands towards his eyes and gently touched his eyelids and discovered they were open. Jack whimpered and gave a cry in anguish. He hugged his legs to his chest and put his head in the crook and cried for a lengthy amount of time until he finally fell asleep.

It has been only a couple hours before Jack awoke again. He hoped that it was all just a horrible dream and opened his eyes but sighed in disappointment when his world was still black. He gingerly stood up and called for the wind to take him back to North's workshop. Wind gently, ever so gently picked him up and flew him towards the North Pole.

Wind told Jack he was close to the workshop and Jack reached out his hands to find the window. He found it and discovered it was already open. He cautiously entered and stood by the window.

Jack called for North loudly, not knowing if he was in the same room or somewhere else in the workshop. "Jack! Why did you yell? I am right here."

"Sorry, North. I did not see you there."

"You did not see me? Jack, you are facing me now. Jack, what happened?"

"I was flying quickly away and I hit something hard. I was knocked unconscious. I woke up hours later and my head hurt a lot. I opened my eyes to see what I ran into but all I saw was black. I touched my eyes to be sure they were unseeing and they were. I sat shocked and fell asleep again. When I woke up again, I flew here hoping you could help."

"I'll see what I can do. Come with me." North gently grabbed Jack's sleeve and slowly led him to the infirmary. North sat Jack on the closet bed and began shuffling around looking for the supplies he needed.

North grabbed a ophthalmoscope for his eyes and a microscope also made for looking into eyes. First North shined the light into Jack's eyes. His pupils shrunk as the light shined in them but otherwise than that, Jack did not react to light being in is eyes. Then North grabbed the microscope and adjusted it so he could look into Jack's eyes. He looked for Jack's retinas and found them but they were not in good shape. They had blood in or around them and the retinas were detached. This was not good. To fix retinal detachment, surgery was required.

"Jack, surgery is required to fix your eyes but it will only work if they were injured in the last eighteen hours. But, it has been nearly twenty-four hours. I'm sorry, Jack. I don't know how else to fix them."

Jack looked shocked at the news and he closed his eyes tightly. North knew what he was trying to do, so he wrapped his arms around Jack in a warm embrace. At first, Jack did not like it and gently struggled but eventually he leaned against North, head resting against North's chest and sobbed. North murmured gentle nothings until he heard Jack stop. Looking down, North saw Jack with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open, a light snore coming out of him.

North picked him up and felt his heart break as Jack grabbed North's shirt tighter as he shifted in North's arms to reach the ultimate comfy. He took Jack and his staff to his room and laid him on his bed. North had to pry Jack's hands from his shirt and opened the window for Jack. He looked at Jack and decided something was missing. He called for Phil and asked for a toy for Jack.

Phil left and came back carrying a white stuffed animal. If North was correct, it was a least weasel. North nodded his head, believing it to be appropriate. He took it from Phil and tucked it under Jack's arm. In response, Jack brought it closer to him and snuggled into it. North now knew, no matter how Jack acted, he was and will always be just a child.

Jack woke up many hours later. He noticed something in his arms and felt it. It was fluffy and soft. He put it in his pocket to ask North later. He stood up but realized he was missing his staff. He stumbled to the walls hoping his staff was leaning against them and sighed in relief when he found it right next to his bed.

Jack followed the wall to the door and went in search for the North's office hoping North was in there. After many bumps, bruises, and injured pinkie toes, he found North's office. He went in and heard North say, "What is so hard about knocking!"

"Uh, Hi North! I'm awake," he said with a shrug.

"Jack! You are awake. sorry about that Jack. Yetis always forget to knock. What can I do for you?"

"I have a question. Where did this come from and what is it," he asked as he removed his new toy.

"Ah! That is your stuffed animal. It is a white least weasel. I gave it to you."

"Really? Thanks, North!"

"You are welcome Jack."

Jack began walking towards the end of the room where he knew the window was. He bumped into quite a few things and North cringed slightly each time. Finally, Jack made it to his window and leaned against it reveling in the cold.

"Jack, how would like to learn some helpful tips on how to handle the loss of sight?"

"What do you mean? Tips? Like what?" Jack asked curiously.

"Tips like how to walk around without bumping into anything, remembering where everything is, that kind of stuff."

"Really? That would be awesome!"

"Great. Let us begin. When walking, tap your staff in front of you."

Jack got up, holding his staff and tapped it in front of him, walking. "Like this?"

"Yes, but also move it side to side. That will tell you if there is anything in front of you to trip you up or bump into anything. Also, don't hold it so far in front of you. If you are ever in a crowd, then they could trip as well."

"Got it." Jack walked around, sweeping his staff from side to side, tapping it along the way.

"Perfect, Jack! You are doing great!"

"What do you expect? I'm Jack Frost after all!"

"Oh, Jack."

It has been months since Jack has lost his sight, but he has been well. He grew closer to North and was often seen at Santoff Clausen. Jack still flew around the world, spreading snow and visited Jamie all the time.

Jamie was shocked to discover Jack's blindness but got over it quickly, exclaiming, "Maybe I can finally get you with a snowball!" at which Jack replied, "You wish."

The other Guardians were also shocked to discover Jack's blindness, but they were supportive. Jack even had more believers now. Jamie was spreading word of the real Jack Frost on the internet and it was really catching on. Jack had believers all over the world. If Jack were to die today, he would die happy.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! The words for this chapter were balloons, bubbles, believe, and bubbles. Please note, I don't know medical jargon or whatever and I did my best and actually researched it. I don't know how accurate any of it is but I did my , the ending stinks. I wish it was better but I could not figure out how to end it. And now, review replies!  
**

**pearlsofwisdom: The girl is no one special. She doesn't even have a name. I have no idea who she is. Thanks and more is here!  
jesusfreak200: Thanks! Don't worry it will continue. There will be a total of 26 chapters.  
foxare: Thank you. And now a new wait shall begin!**

**A new chapter should be up sometime next week. I'll do my best. Also, I'll be camping this weekend, but I will have my laptop but I have no idea how much time I'll have. So, I'll see you next week. As always, edited by THE EDITOR. Bye!**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**


	3. C

"So, I was flying, you know. Then this huge thing came out of nowhere! It came near me and I flew around it. Logical, right?"

"Frostbite, will you get to the point already?"

"I'm getting there! Anyway, I flew around it! I turned around to see what it was and it was a big dragon! But it was white! And it turned around and looked at me and snorted and I swear, no joke, it was snow! It was an ice dragon! I-"

"Hold up Frost. You expect me to believe that there was a dragon? And not only a dragon but an ice dragon."

"Yeah! I looked at hi-"

"That's it. Get over here Frost!" Bunny began chasing Jack around the workshop. Jack raced in front of Bunny, taunting him.

"FROST!" Bunny yelled loudly. He ran faster until a brilliant idea struck him. He opened a hole to get in front of Jack next to a closet door. He opened the door and pushed Jack into the closet. He closed the door quickly and locked it. Bunny left to find North and rant about Jack to him.

Inside the closet, Jack heard the click of the lock. He faced the door and said, "Bunny?"

He received no answer. He tried to call Bunny again, but louder. There was no response.

Jack tried to open the door, but as expected, it did not open. He began to hyperventilate, not knowing how to get out. He was not used to small spaces. He could hardly handle the ordinary rooms with large open spaces. The only reason he handled those because he always had the windows open or a planned escape route. But, in here, he had nowhere to go.

Jack backed against the wall, sliding down. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, placing his head against them. Tears trailed down Jack's cheeks without his notice. Jack, unable to handle the closet screamed.

Frost and ice spread throughout the closet. His emotions were connected to his powers and if Jack lost control of his emotions, he lost control of his powers. Which is exactly what was going on now.

All of this happened in a small amount of time. Bunny was still in the hallway and he heard Jack's calls for him but ignored him, thinking he just wanted out. He continued walking but then he heard Jack scream. Bunny turned around and looked at the closet door but was shocked to see all the frost and ice that was covering it.

The pooka stood shocked as he watched the cold spread quickly but he snapped out of it quickly and went to open the door. He tried to turn the lock but it was frozen shut. Bunny hit the doorknob hoping to get the ice off but that wasn't working.

"Hold on Jack! I'm getting you out!"

Bunny kicked the door open and saw the winter spirit curled up against the wall. He grabbed Jack and brought him out of the closet. He talked to Jack but was worried when he received no response. He sat on the ground with Jack in his lap and asked Jack to open his eyes.

After many minutes ticked by, Jack opened his eyes. Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack murmuring apologies the entire time. Jack leaned his head against Bunny's shoulder and lay there. Tired after his terrifying ordeal, Jack closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bunny sat on the floor for hours after Jack fell asleep, confused as to why Jack freaked out in the closet and why his frost and ice spread the way it did. Bunny opened a hole and took Jack with him to the Warren.

First, there was nothing but a blank sea of nothingness. Then, Jack heard the soft, subtle sounds of someone else breathing. He let the calm and even breathing gently lull him back to sleep.

When he woke up later, the subtle sound of another's breathing was gone. However, he heard footsteps somewhere nearby so Jack knew he wasn't alone. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Bunny pacing nearby and the winter spirit tried to catch his attention but broke into a coughing fit.

Instantly, Bunny was at his side with a glass of ice cold water. Jack grabbed the glass and drank greedily, realizing how parched his throat was. Bunny gently grabbed the glass back, saying, "That's enough for now Jack. You don't want to drink too fast.I'll give you more in a little bit."

Jack pouted and sat back against the pillows with his arms crossed. Bunny smiled at how childish Jack looked and was acting.

"Come on Jack! Cheer up! Where is that sparkling snowy smile of yours?"

Bunny began tickling Jack. Laughing, Jack tried to scramble away but backed into a wall next to his bed.

"B-bunny, S-stop it! C-can't b-breathe!"

Bunny sat back on his heels breathless. He was laughing just as hard as Jack and they both had large smiles upon their faces.

"So, Frostbite? Would you like to play a game?"

"You're asking me to play a game with you, the grumpy kangaroo," Jack asked unbelievingly.

"I'm a bunny. And yes, a game. How about 20 questions?"

"Sure, why not kangaroo." Jack responded, emphasis on the kangaroo.

Ignoring Jack's kangaroo comment, Bunny said, "I'll start. Favorite place?"

"My lake. Favorite time?"

"7 am. Favorite color?"

"Blue. "Favorite plant?"

"Lilies. Favorite villain?"

"Loki. Favorite hero?"

"Batman. Favorite sound?"

The game continued on and steadily, the questions got deeper. Finally Bunny asked, "Worst fear?" Slowly, Jack said, "Closed and tight spaces. Worst sound?" jack said quickly after he said his fear, hoping Bunny didn't mention anything more on it. Jack sighed in relief when Bunny said, "Nails scratching on holographic notebooks." The game ended many hours later when Jack's eyes started to droop and yawns became very frequent. Bunny gently pushed Jack onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Good night, Snowdrop."

"Night, Bunny." Seconds later, Jack was asleep. Bunny nuzzled his nose against Jack's forehead and smiled when he heard Jack sigh in satisfaction. Bunny left the room, smiling the entire time.

* * *

**A/N: The ending is awful. Apparently, I stink at endings. But here is some fluff with Bunny! The words for this chapter were chatty, claustrophobia, control, and childish. The word claustrophobia was inspired by a request from Sleepery. She said, "Interesting can you make one were jack it scared because of something bunny did i don't know how to end it but i would LOVE to read about a terrified jack Frost." So this is what I came up with! I really hoped you enjoyed it! Now, it's time for review replies!**

**The idiot with no name: Thanks! I did my best to use their names less. I usually try but I guess I forgot last chapter. Thanks for the tidbit. That totally was not a flame! I appreciate helpful advice like that! Thanks! I also had fun camping. It was good time.  
pearlsofwisdom: Thanks. For some reason, sad is fun to write. That would be nice if a spirit healer worked. Oh well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
Sleepery: Thanks for the request! I like the idea of Jack being a younger age like that. It makes you feel so much more emotion for him. I hope this chapter suited your request!  
AllieSnow: Ursula is a good name for her. You may refer to her as that if you wish. I really like the idea of it though! I put your request into my list. It will probably happen.**

**Thanks for reading and if you reviewed, I enjoy reading them ****immensely! They make me happy. A thanks to all my favoriters and followers. All of you make me happy. Just to have my story acknowledged makes me happy! Anyway, I expect the next chapter will be up in a week or so. I won't be home this weekend and I may or may not have my laptop with me so I may not be able to write. I'll do my best though! I hope you all have a good week!**

**Read, review and enjoy! **


	4. D

Jack was born deaf. He could never hear himself speak or his sister but she always made her point clear in a special way. It was mid-March when Jack decided to take his sister ice-skating. They walked to the lake near their house and Delpha quickly put her skates on and walked onto the ice. Watching his sister, Jack took off his shoes and was just about to put his skates on when he caught a glimpse of Delpha.

Jack noticed fear on his face and could tell she was trying to get his attention. Standing, Jack noticed the cracks under her skates and immediately ran to help. Stopping before the ice cracked more, Jack put his hands out in a gesture meant to show calming down followed by looking down. Then, using two fingers, Jack pointed towards her eyes and back to his eyes.

_Jack, I'm scared, _he saw her say. He raised his hands and made them come down in a falling motion. He then made his hands go everywhere making his sister laugh. He raised a finger and then laid his hand flat so his sister could see and had his other hand 'jump' around his flat hand.

Jack then held up one finger as he hopped and exaggerated losing balance followed by two and three. He bent down to grab a stick with a curve in it and motioned for his sister to take three steps. She slowly did, not thinking about the ice cracks underneath her. Delpha got closer and Jack used the crook to pull her to safety and the momentum pushed him onto the thin ice. Delpha smiled at Jack and Jack smiled back, standing up. But, as he stood up, the ice broke and he fell in.

–––––––––––––––––––

Under a lake encased in ice, was a boy. He had white hair and his skin was pale as snow. His eyes opened revealing a crystalized blue. The boy slowly began to rise out of the water. The ice cracked and the boy broke through. He took a deep breath, eyes opening to reveal a crystalized blue. In his head, the boy heard a slight rumbling sound say, "Jack Frost."

He nearly fell down in shock. Did he really just hear that? He looked around for who said it but saw no one. He sighed, but spotted a stick nearby. The stick had a curve on top and appeared to be a crook. He picked it up, watching as frost covered the stick ina blue fern-like pattern.

Excited, Jack-as he reckoned that was his name- began to run across the lake and laughed as frost appeared underneath him. He ran around the lake but then noticed he was in the air! He promptly fell out of he sky and into several tree branches till he hit the ground. Laughing, Jack stood up and tried again. He noticed that it was the wind who lifted him and he silently thanked the wind.

He clumsily flew above the tree lines and flew away from his lake. He never saw the little village.

––––––––––––––––––––––

It's been 10 years and Jack lived happily. He never spent much time in towns except to spread snow, a power he recently discovered. Sometimes he played with the children but he never noticed that they didn't actually see him.

––––––––––––––––––––––

It was 1868 and Jack now realized that nobody could see him. He was laying in his favorite tree. He had his eyes closed and had no idea what was going on around him. The wind was blowing very fast and snow was coming down clumped together and it was hard to see.

–––––––––––––––––

The Easter Bunny- also known as Bunnymund- stood underneath the tree Jack was in. Bunny shouted, "Jack Frost!" but received no response. He shouted again, but louder this time.

Jack gave no indication of hearing him. Finally, he decide to climb up into the tree and catch Jack's attention that way. He carefully climbed towards Jack's branch and gently shook the child. The winter child fell off his branch. Jumping down, Bunny kneeled across from the spirit. Jack stared back at him in confusion. Bunny started yelling at Jack but Jack could not tell what he was saying because he was speaking way too fast and kept turning away from him. Jack just sat in the snow confused.

Bunny stopped yelling, looking at Jack. He saw the confusion written allover his face. Bunny looked at him and asked, "Why are you confused?" Bunny spoke slowly enough for Jack to read his lips.

Jack responded, "I couldn't hear you or read your lips, so I had no idea what you were saying."

In shock, Bunny responded in an unbelieving tone, "You're deaf?"

"Yep! Always have been. Always will be."

"Would you mind stopping the blizzard? It is really cold out here."

"It is? I haven't noticed. But sure. I'll stop it."

The wind slowly died down and the snow fell down much more gently. "That's the best I can do. I can't stop it completely."

"That's fine. This is better than previously. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

––––––––––––––––––––

After the blizzard of '68, Jack began to see Bunny more and more until Jack pretty much just lived with Bunny in the Warren. Years went by and the two spirits were inseparable.

Bunny protected Jack and helped with whatever he needed. Jack also helped and protected Bunny in return. He was there every Easter hiding eggs and playing with the children. Of course, Jack still spread winter every year and Bunny helped by telling where it was ready to snow and where snow should never be.

Jack has met Tooth, Sandy and North as well and often visited them. The first time he met Tooth, she had her hands in his mouth. Sandy sent streams of sand towards him and North clapped Jack on his back, making him almost fall over.

––––––––––––

It has been 300 years since Jack rose out of the iced over lake and he was best friends with all of the Guardians but Bunny has always been his favorite.

Jack was chilling out at North's in the globe room watching the globe when he noticed black sand. Yelling for North, Jack jumped up and watched the black sand. North was there almost immediately. North watched the sand twirl around the globe until it left.

North immediately pulled the switch that activates the Northern Lights. Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny were there within five minutes. Bunny immediately went to stand by Jack while asking North, "North what's the emergency."

"Pitch is back."

"Really? Oh no this can't be good!" Tooth responded.

"We must stop him!"

Sandy was in the corner watching the moon. Sandy started trying to get everyone's attention but no one noticed him. Except Jack. "What is it Sandy?" Everyone looked at Sandy and Sandy pointed towards the moon and made a phone out of his sand. "Ah. Moon wishes to talk with us."

A pedestal rose out of the floor and Tooth said, "He's choosing a new Guardian?"

Bunny began whispering, "Not the groundhog, not the groundhog."

A shimmery image appeared above the pedestal in the shape of Jack Frost. Jack smiled and everybody cheered. "Jack! You are Guardian now! Welcome!"

––––––––––––––

The battle between the Guardians and Pitch was over. The Guardians won. Sandy was back and Jack was a Guardian with believers. He got his memories back and he remembered his sister. The Guardian of Fun couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**A/N: Look! I'm back! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! At first I couldn't figure out what to do even though ****Thinking Without Speaking gave me tons of good ideas, however I still used one of them. ****Thinking Without Speaking**** gave me the idea for deaf. Speaking of which, the words for this chapter were: deaf, death, and detached. This chapter was not under my control however. I did not plan for it to go in this direction. My original intentions were to just have Jack be deaf as if it was the movie but as you clearly read, that is not what happened. I still like it anyway. Anyway review replies!**

******pearlsofwisdom: It would not be good for pranks, but I hate that sound. It's awful and I couldn't think of anything better.  
****Thinking Without Speaking: Thanks for all the great ideas! I loved them all! Jack with phobias is really awesome, and i tried to write some of them, but it just was not working! I originally didn't want to make him deaf because I already did pretty much everything else but gave up on that quickly. Unfortunately, writer's bock still attacked but I think that was because I did exercise my writing talent. Don't worry. I'll do better next time.  
**Magiccatprincess: Thanks! I love the bromance too!  
.ryder: Thanks! i try to ruin people's lives by ripping out their hearts. It's a life goal. How do you like the loss of hearing? I love brotherly fluff(unless you want to read it differently) and I love fatherly North! Thanks for reading!  
thunder angel13: Thanks! Of course I wrote more and here it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

******As always, this chapter was edited by THE EDITOR. Iask you to please review as they make me much more willing to write. I promise!**

* * *

_THE EDITOR: The direction of the story was seriously not what was intended and when she told me this I was curious to see what she meant. Then she told me that Bunny and Jack were friends before he became a guardian. In the end it ended up being really sweet. Any way I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. _

* * *

**Read, review, and enjoy!**


	5. E

EEEEEEEEE

It's been many years since Jack rose from the ice. The first year, he hung around his lake. His second year he travelled the country, spreading his snow and frost. By the tenth year, Jack has flown all around the world and knew he was unwanted by everyone, until now.

Pitch Black found him on his lake one day. Jack was just laying there, sad and alone. he had his eyes closed and didn't notice when Pitch was next to him until Pitch said, "Hello?" Startled Jack flinched slightly and opened his eyes and saw Pitch hovering above him. Jack scurried backwards and stood up. He asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Pitch Black."

"Pitch Black. You can see me yet you are not ignoring me? That's a change."

"You are ignored by others. Interesting. How would you like to come to my home?"

Y-your home? You want me," Jack asked without confidence that he had moments ago.

"Yes. I want you to come live with me in my home. I will care for you, watch over you, educate you. Most importantly, I will be there for you."

The moment Pitch finished speaking, Jack was hugging him tightly. Pitch barely heard the muffled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jack Frost."

–––––––––––––––––––––

Hey, Peanut Butter, Check this out," Jack yelled. The winter spirit was floating near the ceiling of Pitch's cavernous home and he was falling until he stopped just before he hit the ground. "Cool, huh?"

"Jack! That is extremely dangerous! You have to be more careful!"

"Understood, PB."

"Come. It's time for your lessons."

––––––––––––––––––––––

"I can't do it! It is way too hard," Jack yelled at Pitch.

"Yes you can! Just cup your hands like this," Pitch demonstrated, "take a pinch of the nightmare sand I gave to you and form your snowball with the sand frozen inside."

"I can't! You make it look simple but it's not!"

"Just try one more time, then you can go make a blizzard in Russia or something."

Huffing, Jack cupped his hands together and took a pinch of the sand and created his snowball, sand inside and all. In excitement, Jack yelled, "I did it! Look I did it!"

"I told you so. Now, run along. Spread winter." Jack began to fly away but was stopped when he heard,"I am proud of you, Jack Frost."

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Jack was flying through the air of Canada creating a large blizzard. He was thinking of his lessons with Pitch and wasn't giving much thought to his growing blizzard. Before Jack knew it, the blizzard was out of his control.

Jack tried to get it back under his rein, but it went on unrestrained. Giving up, Jack sat on a branch in a tree near his lake in Burgess when the Easter Bunny appeared. "Jack Frost! What do you think you're doing!"

"Um, sitting in a tree?"

"No! I meant with this blizzard! It's Easter you know!"

"It is? I didn't know that."

"Sure."

"I honestly didn't!"

"I don't believe ya!"

"Well you should because it's the truth!"

"No! Now I don't expect ya to understand but Easter is an important holiday and by association, That makes me as well! And children actually believe in me, unlike you."

Jack glared at the Bunny and flew away saying, "Well I don't care Kangaroo!"

Bunny spluttered but before he could respond, Jack was back home in Pitch's lair.

"Pitch!" Jack yelled loudly.

"I'm in the library, Jack!" Pitch yelled back. Pitch was worried about Jack because rarely did he use his real name.

Jack decided to call Pitch Peanut Butter because not only was it his initials but Jack thought Pitch was smooth and crunchy. Pitch didn't know why but he went along with it. Jack flew into the library and crashed into Pitch and he fell down.

Jack was curled up on Pitch, arms wrapped around his neck, shuddering. Jack was trying to hold back sobs but he was quickly breaking apart. "Aw, Jack. Sh, it's alright. You can cry. Just let it all out."

Seconds later, Jack was sobbing and shuddering and Pitch murmured comforting nothings. Soon enough, Jack stopped crying and was just laying against Pitch. "Jack, what made you hurt so much?"

"Not what, who."

_That's even worse._ "Who made you hurt then?"

"The Easter Bunny. Apparently, it was Easter and he didn't like blizzard and he didn't believe me when I said I didn't know it was Easter and then he said I didn't have any believers and he did."

"Bunnymund. Of course. He calls himself a Guardian of Childhood but he isn't and this is proof."

"Guardian of Childhood?"

"Yes. Guardian of Childhood. They are a group of four spirits. Bunnymund is one of them. The other three are North most commonly known as Santa Claus. The Tooth Fairy is another, known to spirits as simply Tooth. That leaves Sandy, or Sandman."

"Okay. So they guard childhood?"

"Sort of. They guard elements of childhood or what a child needs. It is their center. North guards wonder, Bunny guards hope, Tooth has memories and Sandy, dreams. This is what they spread and inspire. For example, if I were a guardian, my center would be fear. Make sense?"

"Yes. But, what is my center?"

"I'm sorry Jack but that is something you must discover yourself. I can't simply tell you even if I did know."

"Oh. Ok." Jack fell silent in thought. Minutes later, Pitch heard a soft, small breath and noticed Jack was sleeping. Pitch stood up and carried Jack to his personalized bedroom and laid Jack in his blue bed with light sheets.

Pitch left, closed the door, and whispered, " Sleep tight, Jack Frost."

–––––––––––––

It has been 300 years since Jack has risen out of the ice as Jack Frost. He has been ignored, yelled at, insulted and hurt but Pitch took care of him. Pitch took Jack in when nobody else believed in Jack. Now Pitch had a plan to get believers for both himself and Jack.

Pitch had a new design of nightmare sand based off of Sandy's dream sand except with a touch of fear. He traveled the globe with Jack by his side, spreading fear through dreams. He had his sand give a show at North's workshop and they became aware of what he was doing.

The Guardians tried to stop Jack and him, but together, they were too powerful. The children stopped believing in the Guardians and they gained many believers. The world truly knew who Pitch Black and Jack Frost was.

* * *

**A/N: I came back! Sorry this took so long! i hope you don't mind waiting but so much has happened in both my internet life and real life. Not only Sherlock, ,but drama club and AP classes and homework and camping and tumblr and SO MANY THINGS! So, I present you with a chapter that isn't even that good. The words were supposedly evil, energetic, and educate. All of which were portrayed poorly. But either, i hope you enjoy. I'll try to do better for the next chapter but I think my best chapter ever will be H. You guys offer so much awesomeness for it. I can't wait to write that one. Ok, now it is time for review replies.**

**BVB Fan: Thanks for the requests! I can't really do the first one quite yet because I haven't seen Brave or HTTYD yet but I plan to and I might do something like that eventually but posted ****separately. As for the second one, I can do that one but it may be less of a crossover but I like the idea.  
FrostFan: I read all reviews and always respond to them. I never would blow it off. That is a brilliant request and will probably be filled because I love giving Jack hurt/comfort. It is, literally, my favorite genre.  
ThinkingWithoutSpeaking: Thanks!  
foxare: Thanks and you're welcome! I'm glad you enjoy it.  
Destiel101: Cool username. I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
Water Lily: I do put Jack through a lot, don't I? Oh well. Thanks for the request! I love the sound of it, will do some research and if it doesn't fit, I'll put it i somewhere else. I just love that idea way too much to let it go.  
artist13: I am so glad you loved it! Your review made me way too happy and I literally had tears I was so happy! I'm glad you enjoyed the other chapters as well.  
**

**So, I hope to have the next chapter up eventually. You can continue to request things. I put them all down and consider them and probably will use them, if not in this story then as a separate oneshot. Thanks to all those who review, request, follow and favorite. I love it and it certainly helps encourage me. I will be going to a family reunion so the chapter will be posted after that. As always, edited by THE EDITOR!**


End file.
